Worrhen Zolarus
Basic Information Worrhen doesn't speak much to others he does not trust, therefore not much is known about him as of yet. He tells stories of the Kraken Reach Isles, and about his father, a Nepelim of Lianda. His skill with a staff can only be matched with monks residing in Lo'Quai, so it is widely assumed he spent a proportion of his life there. He commonly speaks about his ship, berthed in an unknown location on the southern coast of the Jungle of Claws. It is apparently called the Violet Scabbard II, after his parents' ship. As he isn't much of a drinker, Worrhen spends most of his time sitting in taverns, listening to people's stories, learning more about them and keeping that information safe in his head, for the future. (He's played by Nick Raskovic) Personality Worrhen seems to be a Neutral Good being, helping others in need, with a strong opinion on honour. The few he has fought and let free, have talked of an understanding man, searching for justice rather than order. He evidently intends to free this world of anything unjust, or with the intent of harming innocents. Gear Wohrren has been sighted travelling always with his staff at hand. He commonly corrects folk that mistakenly call it a "quarterstaff" to a "bo staff", because of its Lo'Quaian origin. He also claims to have distinct skill in fighting with dual cutlasses, but only does so when his staff is not with him (a rare occurrence). His favourite colours are evidently purple and black, as displayed by his tailed cloak. Adventures in the Weft On his first visit to Guardian Vale, Worrhen and his partner Angor Ko were unfamiliar with the people residing there, but were greeted with kindness, especially by Maxwell Eisenhorn, the leader of the Adventures League. After assisting some League members in a few tasks, Maxwell asked them if they wanted to join the League. They gratefully accepted, and were accepted as members. After surviving the plague, they stayed for several weeks in the Vale, passively greeting people, fighting creatures with the League, and having a good time in general. During that time, Ko had gone back to the shack in the Crosslands where the third member of their rogue trio, Gustavo Moore resided. They swapped positions, Ko guarding the shack, and Gus coming up to the Weft. Worrhen and Gus spent time in the Weft together, met the Blood Eagles, fought some Shadow, fought some Light, then helped the League put the Sword of Enlightenment back into the hill. Shortly after this key event, the Blood Eagles invited Gus and Worrhen to a meeting in the Blinded Boar where they officially broke apart from the League. Gus went with the Eagles, while Worrhen stayed with the League. This caused conflict between the two, so they decided to sort everything out with Ko, back in the Crosslands. This departure was conveniently timed so that they were not present for the drama of Lord Strigos, owls, and ravaging shifters in the Vale. Category:Adventurers League Category:Human